battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Argonne Forest
vs. |date = September 26 - October 3, 1918 |place = Argonne Forest, North-West France |terrain = Forest |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Operations (Conquer Hell - Map 2) Frontlines |combat = Close Quarters Combat |singleplayer = Yes (Through Mud and Blood) |map = |music = }} The Argonne Forest is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 1. It was first seen in the reveal trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-615xdYilM This infantry-focused map takes place during the opening phase of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive of late 1918. Overview The map itself is covered in thick overhead cover and a multitude of locations that obscure the visions of players. Paths through the thickets are limited by mossy cliffs and the gorges between them - some of these obstacles are impassible, while others can be climbed for a height advantage. One of the few man-made routes through is a length of railroad running across the middle of the map, which is used to transport the Behemoth. Along the track, located in clearings, dug into rock formations or atop stumpy hills are German defensive fortifications, which range from overgrown and rudimentary trench lines to concrete pillboxes and bunkers. Cutting horizontally across the map center is a valley over which a rail bridge is constructed. A civilian passenger train has derailed and crashed at the bridge, and is now the prime battleground for vicious combat. The entire map is an infantry-only area, the only exception being the Armored Train. Behemoth The Behemoth on this map is the Armored Train. At various points along the map, it is elevated above ground, atop railway bridges. Control Points show/hide Conquest The five flags in Conquest are arranged into two pairs of objectives on either side of the map, with a single, central objective between them. The paired objectives are parallel and lead directly to one another. Deployments US Deployment The US deploys to the south of the map, amongst a copse of trees adjacent to the railway on the outside of Schwarzwald Trench. Their route forward is split into three by a dividing wall of rock, forcing players to either follow the railway northwest, or loop around the edge of the map to the east past the isolated trench line of Charlottenberg. The straight forward route exits into no-man's-land in front of the bunker. Argonne Forest US Deployment 01.png Argonne Forest US Deployment 02.png German Deployment The Germans deploy to the north of Abbey Ruin. Similar to the Americans, their spawn is partially blocked by cliffs, which can by bypassed to the east or west by following the railway or hiking path, respectively. The third, narrow channel through the middle of the rock can also be used. Argonne Forest German Deployment 01.png Argonne Forest German Deployment 02.png Flags Schwarzwald Trench The southern most flag, its capture area starts outside of the Howitzer Bunker and entails the adjacent trench. The flag serves as a barrier with the US deployment, with a small open patch of "no man's land" found between the flag and the treeline. To the north of the flag are additional trenches which allow for flanking to the next flag and vice versa. To the south are the railroad tracks which allow the train limited access to the flag. A heavy machine gun is set up in the trench line, trained on the US spawn. Argonne Forest Schwarzwald Trench 01.png Argonne Forest Schwarzwald Trench 02.png Argonne Forest Schwarzwald Trench 03.png Argonne Forest Schwarzwald Trench 04.png Howitzer Bunker This flag is located within a bunker built between the mossy bluffs that separate the east and west side of the map. The bunker is large enough to run from outside of the Schwarzwald Trench and Junction Bride respectively, with the flag located in the center. Defense against invading forces is relatively easy compared to other flags as the bunker can be entirely locked off with intractable doors and indestructible walls. It should be noted that the room where the flag lies is surrounded by munitions which will create large explosions should they detonated. Outside of the bunker lies numerous howitzer cannons along with the railroad track further south and derailed passenger cars. An FK 96 field gun is emplaced on a ridgeline that overlooks the rail line and the eastern entrance into the bunker. Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 01.png Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 02.png Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 06.png Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 03.png Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 04.png Argonne Forest Howitzer Bunker 05.png Hellfire Junction Bridge The Hellfire Junction Bridge is located in the center of the map and is the center point for most engagements. A railway runs across the two-arch bridge, subsequently allowing the Armored Train to directly influence the capture of this flag. Surrounding the bridge are derailed passenger cars which provides cover for the relatively open terrain of the valley floor. It is vital a team captures this flag as ownership of it will make it easier to capture adjacent flags. However, the objective can only be seized from the bridge's upper platform, which is almost completely devoid of cover and is exposed to enfilade fire from positions at each end. Additionally, the side walls can be destroyed to further jeopardise those in the capture zone. Both ends of the bridge feature heavy machine gun emplacements - unlike the south side, the north machine gun sits on a hill that overlooks the bridge. This hill is also a great vantage point for marksmen, as are the cliffs to the east upon which an FK 96 is positioned. A Flame Trooper elite kit can also be found here underneath the bridge. Argonne Forest Hellfire Junction Bridge 01.png Argonne Forest Hellfire Junction Bridge 02.png Argonne Forest Hellfire Junction Bridge 03.png Argonne Forest Hellfire Junction Bridge 04.png Argonne Forest Hellfire Junction Bridge 05.png Argonne Forest 25.png Kaiser's Ridge Kaiser's Ridge is a fortified position situated on a low hill, recently shelled due to the presence of flaming debris and uprooted trees. A line of trenches covers the south slope, with another, wider line on the lip of the ridge on which the capture zone is concentrated. Two pillboxes at either end of this line are constructed defend the southwest and northeast approaches. The other side of the ridge lacks any fortifications, falling into a crevice that loops around the crag between the ridge and the Abbey Ruin. A tunnel through the rock face grants a more direct route. A FK 96 is set up to the southwest of the flag, right next to the railway line. Argonne Forest Kaiser's Ridge 01.png Argonne Forest Kaiser's Ridge 02.png Argonne Forest Kaiser's Ridge 03.png Argonne Forest Kaiser's Ridge 04.png Abbey Ruin The northern most flag, Abbey Ruin is the crumbling remains of a church. The topside of the structure has largely disappeared, with trees growing in the interior foundations and plants creeping over the few remaining walls and pillars. Providing little cover, most of the fighting takes place in the cellar below, where a make shift command post has been created. This recess features three possible entry ways from the west, north, and south respectively, requiring lookouts when attempting to capture the flag. Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 01.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 02.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 03.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 07.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 04.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 05.png Argonne Forest Abbey Ruin 06.png Operations Argonne Forest serves as the second half of "Conquer Hell" on Operations, following the American breakthrough at Ballroom Blitz. Sector 1 The American Expeditionary Force enter the forest and attacks part of the German Hindenburg trench line at two positions. Objective B is Schwarzwald Trench outside the south face of the Howitzer Bunker, to the northeast of the US spawn. The A objective of Charlottenburg Trench is to the northwest, and consists of a trench line reinforced with a concrete pillbox. The objectives are isolated from each other by cliffs, with only a narrow path between them on the hill west of Schwarzwald. The routes to these objectives are the most open compared to the following sectors, with each position open to flanking through the sloping gullies and behind the rocky escarpments to the sides of the objective. In addition to the HMG set up at Schwarzwald, there is another carriage-mounted gun emplaced on the high ridgeline overlooking Charlottenburg to the northwest. Sector 2 After pushing the Germans away from the trenches, the Americans must fight and overtake a German bunker and its adjacent position. Objective A, Death Valley, is west of the bunker, and consists of a confined passage between rock formations at the bottom of a valley. A fallen tree crosses the gap in the passage, forming a bridge between the bordering clifftops. Objective B is the yard outside the east entrance to Howitzer Bunker, where a number of inoperable artillery guns stand alongside the railway line and train carriages. The exposed position of this objective can make it difficult to capture, as it cannot be seized from the safety of the bunker interior. The hillside between the passenger cars and the east edge of the map can potentially be used to bypass entrenched defenders. Sector 3 The Americans must now push back the Germans beyond the central valley known as Hellfire Junction, requiring the holding of three objectives at once in this phase. The first of the trio is Hunter's Cabin, a lone structure built in a clearing at the west end of the valley. There are but a few passageways between the rocks into the clearing, which can result in bottlenecks for either side. The second is the rail bridge over the valley, which as in Conquest has a small capture zone and is highly exposed, although it can now be captured from underneath as well as above. The third is known as Creek, near the map's eastern border, and is made up of a log bridge over a dry creek bed. A channel to this objective can be found to the east of the bridge's south side. A number of field guns in the area can pose a hazard to the Armored Train and infantry alike. Sector 4 Past the Hellfire Bridge, the Americans must seize control of the entrenched pillboxes of Kaiser's Ridge, as well as continuing along the railway line to the Railway Depot. The objectives are roughly parallel, with the western Depot being a storage site for munitions. The advance is narrowed in this area by neighbouring bluffs, although a path over them can be found by skirting the west side of the natural corridor. Kaiser's Ridge, although consisting of more substantial pre-prepared defenses, can be attacked from more numerous angles but may still prove a formidable position. Sector 5 The last push puts the Americans against the Abbey Ruin where the retreating Germans must make their last stand. Objective A is the Railroad Clearing near the north end of the track. In the clearing stands a single decrepit archway along with a near completely buried foundation of some forgotten ruin. The clearing must be attacked in a frontal assault as long as the next-door objective B, Abbey Ruin, is held by the Germans. The Abbey can be held both from the ground level interior of the wrecked structure or from the underground basement area. With few entrances in, clearing out this lower floor can be a gruelling task, especially since the attacker's Armored Train cannot clear the position with artillery, meaning that it must be captured on foot. Once the sector falls, the Americans win the Operation. Frontlines The Frontlines gamemode was added to this map and Amiens with the Nivelle Nights Update. A five flag S-shape layout is used, corresponding to the three central flags in Conquest. The two quarter-way flags divert further from the rail line than in other game modes, following the lowland under the railway. US Base The US telegraphs are held in and around Schwarzwald Trench on the map's south side. One is one the frontline outside the Howitzer Bunker, the second is on the hill that overlooks Schwarzwald from the west, in the trench line that connect to neighbouring Charlottenburg. Argonne Forest Frontlines US Base 01.png Argonne Forest Frontlines US Base 02.png Howitzer Bunker In the back yard of the L-shaped howitzer bunker. Argonne Forest Frontlines Howitzer Bunker.png Hunter's Cabin By the lone shack on the west side of the central valley. Although the flag can be capture from outside, the building itself lends the majority of cover in the area so long as it remains standing. Argonne Forest Frontlines Hunter's Cabin 01.png Argonne Forest Frontlines Hunter's Cabin 02.png Hellfire Junction Bridge The midpoint objective is in the direct center of the map, around the rail bridge over the intervening valley. As in Operations, players can capture from both above and below the bridge, leading to combat across the valley floor. Argonne Forest Frontlines Hellfire Junction Bridge.png Creek This objective is on the east edge of the valley, where a number of sandbag cover positions have been constructed on the bluffs overlooking a small footbridge over the dry creek bed. Those in the capture zone are vulnerable to fire from the nearby high points atop the jagged ridges to the north. Argonne Forest Frontlines Creek 01.png Argonne Forest Frontlines Creek 02.png Kaiser's Ridge The highest trench line amongst the concrete pillboxes of Kaiser's Ridge. Argonne Forest Frontlines Kaiser's Ridge.png German Base The German telegraphs are set up inside the Abbey Ruin in the northern sector of the map. One is above ground in the northwest corner of the interior ruin, while the second is in the east corner of the basement. The below-ground objective is in a highly defensible location as attackers are forced to use one of three narrow entrances to gain access. Argonne Forest Frontlines German Base 01.png Argonne Forest Frontlines German Base 02.png Rush Rush sees an American Expeditionary Force attack the German Hindenburg line deep in the Argonne Forest. There are two possible locations for the telegraphs in several sectors. Sector 1 The first pair of objectives are set around Schwarzwald Trench and neighbouring Charlottenburg Trench. In one configuration, they are found in a similar position to the US base objectives in Frontlines, with one in the middle of the trench line outside the south of Howitzer Bunker, and the other positioned atop the hill to the west. In the second configuration, A is found inside the pillbox in Charlottenburg Trench and B is on the west side of Schwarzwald Trench, at the foot of the dividing hill. The Americans receive Flame Trooper support at this phase of the battle. Sector 2 The next objectives are found in and around Howitzer Bunker. In the first of two possible layouts, one telegraph is located outside the bunker's eastern entrance, next to a number of artillery guns. The second is inside the western section of the bunker that houses the garrison and infirmary, being positioned in the corridor with doors and loopholes that look out onto the bunker's rear. In the second layout, B is in the trench line at the back side of the bunker, while A is further west at Death Valley. Sector 3 The third phase takes place in the central valley. A is inside Hunter's Cabin. B is underneath the Hellfire Junction Bridge. The Germans have a Flame Trooper of their own by this point. Sector 4 The next pair of objectives are at either end of the hilltop trench line at Kaiser's Ridge. The A telegraph is under wooden shelter directly north of the western pillbox, and B telegraph is inside the east pillbox. The US troops bring along a Sentry in the ridge offensive. Sector 5 The last two objectives are inside Abbey Ruin, with one telegraph located above ground inside the structure and another housed in the command post in the cellar. The Germans receive a Flame Trooper kit for the final defense. Domination Domination takes place in the German half of the map around Kaiser's Ridge, the Railroad Depot, and the Abbey Ruin. Kaiser's Ridge Located around the eastern pillbox on the summit of Kaiser's Ridge. Railroad Depot Along the railway to the west of the other objectives. The area contains a number of wooden shelters for storing artillery shells, with a shallow ditch on the west side of the track usable for cover. Abbey Ruin While having a smaller capture zone than in other game modes, the Abbey Ruin flag can still be contested from above or below ground. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place exclusively around the central valley of Hellfire Junction, including the middle bridge, and the periphery areas of Hunter's Cabin and Creek. Small areas atop the edges of the valley where the bridge ends meet the cliffs are accessible, but otherwise most gameplay takes place across the valley floor. Additional passageways to other locations outside the valley are blocked. War Pigeons War Pigeons gamemode takes place in the southern sections of the map around their Conquest deployment, Schwarzwald Trench and Howitzer Bunker. A path through the central valley can be reached from the south end of Hellfire Junction Bridge, which loops around to the west past Hunter's Cabin. The rest of the valley floor, including the rest of the bridge span, is cut off from play. Gallery BF1 Lewis Gun.PNG|Gameplay of the Lewis Gun on Forest of Argonne in the reveal trailer Argonne Forest Description.jpg|Official map description Battlefield-1-45.jpg|Concept art Daniel-ax-danielax-04.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-17.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-06.jpg| Gustav-embretsen-gustavembretsen-07.jpg| Anders-schei-andersschei-07.jpg| Anders-schei-andersschei-08.jpg| Anders-schei-andersschei-09.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-01.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-02.jpg| Simon-barle-simonbarle-03.jpg| Argonne Forest 01.png Argonne Forest 02.png Argonne Forest 03.png Argonne Forest 04.png Argonne Forest 07.png Argonne Forest 08.png Argonne Forest 09.png Argonne Forest 10.png Argonne Forest 11.png Argonne Forest 12.png Argonne Forest 13.png Argonne Forest 14.png Argonne Forest 15.png Argonne Forest 16.png Argonne Forest 17.png Argonne Forest 18.png Argonne Forest 19.png Argonne Forest 20.png Argonne Forest 21.png Argonne Forest 22.png Argonne Forest 23.png Argonne Forest 24.png Argonne Forest 05.png|Sunny Argonne Forest 06.png|Overcast Argonne Forest 26.png|Rain Trivia *Argonne Forest appears to be based on the Bourlon Wood found in the Fog of War level in Through Mud and Blood. *In the game files this map is named MP_Forest. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1